Stag in the North
by Rusty14
Summary: Saya Baratheon is wedded to Robb Stark and with a baby on the way and her family coming what is to come when Ned and the girls leave. Will they still trust each other when the crown is endangered. Summary sucks I know along with the title. R
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: Like always I ****_DO_********_NOT_**** own Game of Thrones, but it's AWESOME!**

**Summary: Saya Baratheon is wedded to Robb Stark and with a baby on the way and her family coming what is to come when Ned and the girls leave. Will they still trust each other when the crown is endangered?**

**Pairing(s): Robb S./ Saya Baratheon (OC)**

**John S./ OC maybe**

**Theon G./ OC**

**Genre: Romance & Adventure**

* * *

Chapter One

"Saya Baratheon, come back here this instant!" a girl was seen racing away from an old woman who looked.

"Uncle Jaime, whatever she says I didn't do it!" as she almost ran into her uncle who laughed and nodded.

Saya at the time was only 10 years old. She was Robert and Cersei's eldest child and daughter, she resembles her father in more ways than one but her mother's emerald eyes. Saya is now 17 and has become Saya Stark, wife of Robb Stark and mother of his unborn child.

"Arya!" The sudden shout of Sansa caught Saya's attention as the Stark tomboy races away from her elder sister who looked angry.

"Whoa, whoa! What is going on?" Sansa stopped beside her pregnant sister-in-law.

"She ruined a dress I was making!" Sansa was royally upset this time as her face had a slight red tint to it.

"Hush, hush" Saya cooed to the upset girl.

"Sansa I said it was an accident, I didn't mean to!" Arya, who had taken refuge behind Saya, told her elder sister.

"I don't care I was working so hard on it" Sana's red hair was sticking to her face from crying.

"Hush now both of you" Saya started, "Sansa I'll come with you to look at you're dress while Arya-" Robb and Jon came into view as she was talking.

"Love, what's happened?" Robb asked his wife as she hid Arya behind her and calmed Sansa at the same time.

"A small accident, please take Arya boys so I can go with Sansa. And make sure she goes to her lessons, I'll make sure Sansa does the same" the two nodded while grabbing Arya.

"Alright let's go see you're dress" Sansa and Saya looped their arms together and walked to Sansa's room.

"So what you and my brother going to name the baby?" Sansa asked smiling.

"We haven't decided yet" Saya gave a laugh as she rubbed her stomach bulge.

Sansa smiled, "I hope you have a girl" placing her own hand against Saya's stomach.

"You and my husband both" Saya chuckled as they came to Sansa's room.

"See look at it it's ruined!" Sansa told the girl after showing her the dress with the tear in the skirt part, Saya sat on a stool to examine the dress.

"Oh it's not ruined, you could add a curvy design around the tear and such" Sansa sat beside Saya as she explained the idea.

About an hour after talking and 'fixing' the dress, Saya left to walk around the castle. "Saya!" A small voice called out, a smile broke out on her face as Rickon raced from Maester Luwin and Bran to hug her legs.

"Hello, Sweet Pup" she picked him up best of her capability.

Bran came over and hugged her after she put Rickon down, "we can't believe you're family's coming and you're having a baby!" Bran said smiling.

Maester came over and gently placing his hand against her belly, "it's a miracle from the old gods that they blessed you with my dear" he smiled as she gave him a hug.

"And a gift to my father if he arrives when he's born" the Maester chuckled, "I think I'll have a son while Robb believes a girl is going to be born" the two pups laughed at that.

"Brandon" the boy's face paled, turning to his mother.

"Hello Mother" he weakly called.

"I told you, you're suppose to be at you're archery lessons" Catelyn Stark came closer than smiled as she saw Saya who looked to Bran as he nodded and left with Rickon.

"Hello Catelyn" Saya hugged the older woman.

"Hello my dear how are you both?" Catelyn placed her hand against Saya's stomach.

"We're bother well and he is always kicking up a storm," Saya sighed as all three adults walked to the yard where Bran would be doing archery.

"Well I must be heading back Jory said a few people were hurt during training like always," Maester said smiling, "call me if anything changes." The women smiled and kept walking to the door.

"I'll stay with Rickon" Catelyn nodded and went to her husband.

"Saya! Bran is not doing to good" Rickon giggled as Bran missed again.

"It takes time Sweet Pup" Saya smiled, and waved to her husband and good brother when they saw her.

An arrow flew past Bran and as it hit the target center, everybody turned around fast it was Arya!

Bran raced after her as the two laughed "Run, faster!"

"My lord!" A voice called out as Saya walked out to her husband and kissed him while Rickon ran to help get the arrows.

"How are you both?" Robb kept his arms around her back smiling.

"Good" Saya laid her head against his smiling back.

"Robb" Ned's voice came out.

* * *

Saya was frowning as she watched Robb and Jon gear their horses up and a horse for Bran who was slightly scared to go.

Robb sighed as he came over to his upset wife, "Love please try to understand" Robb pleaded to her as she sighed and looked away than back.

"I understand perfectly fine Robb, my father explained to me what a deserter meant and what had to happen to them" Saya just looked at Robb who sighed once again, "I'm just worried about Bran he seems to young for this."

"Saya, Jon and me were his age when we saw our first beheading, it's a little scary at first, but you get over it" Robb said looking to his father who motioned for them to go, "we got to go" he turned and left after helping Bran onto his horse.

"Theon, Jon" both said males came to Saya, "please make sure you all come back unharmed and keep an eye on Bran please" both nodded and said bye to Saya who gave a shaking sigh close to tears once again, "Seven Hells for hormones" she shook her head and left to her room to go to sleep.

* * *

**There you go and I'll try to get the nest chapter up, and this has been updated a little. Also this will be my first 'M' stories hope it's good :)**


	2. AN

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for the not new chapters I've been trying to deal with my grandmother's death and certain stories I'm thinking about redoing a little to give some more details in them after reading them over and over in the hospital hope you like them. :)**

**Stories to be redo:**

**1) The Sannin's Child**

**2) Gryffindor Wolf Year One**

**3) Baby Sora**

**that's all for now thanks**


	3. AN 2

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for another A/N guys but my paternal grandfather just died and I'm not taking my computer to California with me when I go for the funeral. Anyways I might not be working on the stories and I might just please bare with me for at least four to five days. Thanks.**


End file.
